What's with magic in this dimension?
by Larkofitaly
Summary: When 2 fangirls are hurled into the world of Hetalia, they literally have to fight for survival and search for a way home. Then when even more magic gets mixed into the equation, and brings new things to light... will they want to go home at all?
1. Sleepover

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"Lark: Welcome to my multi-fandom story!/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"This story will span many a fandom and you can request them though if I don't know them there may be a problem, but I will try : )p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"There will be many an OC and many a is a multi-chapter story and the main characters are OCs.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"Disclaimer:Based off a fic I read that I don't remember the name to... sorryp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"T for France, Prussia, injuries and alcoholp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"Lark: There will be romance..Or at least my attempt at itp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"France: Hohonhonhonhonp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"Lark: I wouldn't expect much, but expect LOTS OF HUMOR!p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"ENJOY!p  
>hr   
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The Corianne household was quiet as I sat hinged on each page of the manga volume I was reading. My mind was occupied by dreams of manga and fantasy and to say the least I was very concentrated on the small book in my hands. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"My mind wandered as I got to the end of a chapter. I was contemplating wether or not to get up to get a cup of tea since I was so comfortable when light knocking on my door came to my attention. Sighing, I detached myself from my book and got up with a small groan as my muscles stretched.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I walked slowly to the door and screamed " For goodness sakes, dammi un secondo!" and opened the door to have my best friend Kiara barge in carrying 5 grocery bags and screaming " Je suis la!".span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Wow, that was a quick trip to the grocery store." I said as she set down the bags. "So," I started in a goofy english accent " What anime should we watch on this fine summer day? Hmm... ". She grinned and said " Hmm... what anime has a main character who loves this," as she set down a bag of pasta " And has a funky curl on the side of his head? Hmm? Well Diana, have you got an answer? ".span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"" HETALIA!, but what does it matter you got PASTA! " I screamed goofily and she giggled. Her short brown hair bounced up and down as she shook with increasing bouts of laughter. " Anyway I got all the groceries including milk, flour, butter, ice cream, apples, ice cream and oh! Some more ice cream!".span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I grabbed the pasta and grabbed a pot. I started to make pasta and she started to make some roast chicken. I quietly stirred the pasta and we worked in a friendly silence.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"My thoughts moved to my parents who were on a business trip in france for two weeks and how Kiara's parents were on trip to visit her brother and fiancee in china. We were alone in my house and it was summer break so we had nothing to do though that was fine with us seeing as we just watched T.V. all day and alternated doing dishes and since we could basic cooking we didn't have to worry about meals.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emWell.. I know basic cooking, but Kiara on the other hand is a great cook and has taken many a cooking course, and she's too shy about her talent. I can bake though, so I do have some talent in the food department. Kiara has taught me most of what I know in that department too though.em/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Kiara started to quietly hum the Teen Titans theme song and was doing a little dance as well. As she approached the chorus, I grinned evilly and snuck behind her then started to scream the chorus when she got to that.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"She jumped and dropped the knife she was holding. I screamed in mock horror and shrieked " No Belarus Don't kill me ~ ve!" and we easily slipped into role play. "But Italy, You are in the way of me marrying big brother!" and we both burst out laughing.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"" Well, " I said grinning " I didn't know RusIta was a ship. ". She hit me with her elbow and got a different knife. She scowled and muttered under her breath. I had done that on purpose of course because for some reason her hetalia OTPs included RusIta.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You know," I said mischievously " That ship is gonna sink faster than Spain's armada right? Go GERITA! " then I ducked as a hunk of bread hurtled toward my head.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Dinner was soon done and I turned on the T.V. and we started watching Hetalia all over again.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"There were many shipping arguments and sword duels using spoons and forks. At around season 2 episode 5, we stopped to finish the dishes and get ice cream.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"We armed ourselves with ice cream tubs and spoons they continued to watch.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"*1 season and 2 tubs of ice cream later*span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"* 3rd person POV*span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"They sat snoring and dreaming lightly when a group of fairies lightly poked there way into the room. The fairies were a tad drunk and soon they sat on the back of the couch observing the dreams of the 2 girls giggling.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Then due to imaginative fairy thinking and the slight amount of alcohol in the fairies' systems they decided it was a great idea to cast a little spell.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"They gathered their fairy dust and threw it onto the girls before joining hands and chanting as they flew in a circle. A portal that gave off a light yellow hue appeared under the girls and soon they were gone.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"All that was left behind was the couch, the girls spoons and empty ice cream tubs and a few drunk fairies giggling to themselves.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"*Diana's POV* span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"My eyes snapped open as a sense of weightlessness surrounded me. I saw a startled Kiara slightly in front of me as we fell. She and was falling faster than me and I reached out for her.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I looked down and saw a table below us before she hit it with a thud. I saw a shocked Kiara hit her head against the side of the table as a scream left her mouth.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"My side erupted in pain as my side connected with the table first and then a horrid crack erupted from my arm when it broke most my torso's fall. Then my head hit the table and my eyes wavered and closed, but not before I saw a confrence room full of shocked figures.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Then my head lolled as darkness covered my vision. span/p 


	2. Wake up call to action

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"Lark: Welcome yay!/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"Hope you like this, I even added some Hetalia to this one *giggle*p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"Warning: Violence, Swearing, Bloodp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia or Batman or Ranger's Apprenticep  
>hr   
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"A bright light was shining through my eyelids and I slowly came around my brain sluggish and tired. My toes stretched and I felt a soft material that was solid, but slightly fluffy. My back felt stiff and for a second I thought I was on the couch at home. Then the memories of the fall and the cracking sound as my arm hit the table came back.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Where am I?" I thought quickly and my body tensed a little. My arm throbbed and my teeth clenched as I took a steady deep breath. A shuddering breath entered my throat quietly and I slowly relaxed my body. " Calm down," I chastised myself and took another deep breath " Panicking won't help, I need to calm down before I can do anything.".span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The air around me me full of foreign scents and I mean literal foreign scents. The aroma of earl grey tea wafted through the air alongside the cinnamon sugar of churros, a very strong french perfume and german wurst. It in fact smelled like the international day we used to have at school I reflected and there were probably that many people I reasoned as it smelled like sweat, too.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I heard no noise though other than the hum of an air conditioner and the slight drips of what I reasoned was a sink. The piece of furniture I was on was about the length of my body and it was worn, but not old as if many people had sat on it, but at short intervals. My mouth watered as the smell of fresh coffee entered my nose and I chided myself. I had weaning myself off of coffee for a while and it still tempted me on occasion.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I felt heavy guaze around my arm and a small pink scarf was wrapped and around my arm then tied around my neck and shoulder to keep it in place.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I sat contemplating my next move when the light that was in my eyes was blocked out by an unknown object and I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that the light in my eyes was not the sun, but a miniature chandelier. Then I realized the front of my t-shirt was torn, but not badly and my belly button was open to the air.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Then I noticed the thing that had been blocking the chandelier moments before was a tall blonde man. The man had a goatee, was smirking and smelled strongly of french perfume. I wanted to gag because it smelled so chemically and fake. The man was gazing at the skin exposed by the torn t-shirt with an arrogant smile and an obvious air of self-importance.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"His hand was slowly extending toward the exposed skin and he hadn't noticed me waking up. It took me a split second to react.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"" Che cazzo!" I shreiked and punched the man in the face with my uninjured arm all the while dragging my legs to my chest. He reeled back in shock before clutching his face and screaming " Zut Alors, Mon beau visage!" and screaming in a high pitch tone that resembled a four year girl.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I surveyed the room quickly, taking in the few sofas like the one I was seated on and the low tables near them. The tables were littered with coffee mugs and the man had brought 2 mugs, one for himself and the other I assumed for another person, not me since people usually don't bring people they hold captive coffee. I assumed I was in that situation or at least it was safer that way. I also noted the long bookshelves lining the walls.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I sprinted across the long room, ignoring the wailing man and taking in the room as I ran. I passed a sofa that held a hello-kitty doll and had a note on it that read " Return to Yao." as if it was a reminder to whoever this place belonged to. That was the only strange thing I saw until I got to the end of the room and a basket held what looked like 45 knives and a sniper rifle. The basket was labeled the weapons box and looked as though it had been patched up several times and a hole in it looked unnervingly like a bullet had gone through it.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I continued to the door way, but stopped to grab a knife from the bin considering better safe then sorry. I continued through the door and entered a long hallway before stopping dead in my tracks and realizing, I had no idea where Kiara was. I knew Kiara was injured and since I realized they treated me and I also saw her hit her head hard on that table, she was probably still being watched by someone.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I concluded that she probably would be a multitude of people and so I started to run though now I listened for voices. My injured arm was clutched against my stomach and I tried to avoid jarring it though the adrenaline was doing a good job of numbing it. If they had given me pain killers, they sure had worn off and since I had no idea of what time it was when I got wherever here was, I didn't know how long I had been asleep.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"A few shouts and grumbles made themselves known to me and I ran towards the increasing level of noise. The hallway split into another hallway and another room that looked a lot bigger than the one I had been in. A small group of people sat tending to Kiara.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Her brown hair was matted with blood and the bottom half of her face had a gash on her jaw near her ear. The man tending to her was muttering and shaking his head at the two men who were currently glaring at each other. One had short blonde hair and blue eyes as well as glasses and every few seconds would stick his tongue out the other who was shorter and the first thing I noticed were the eyes, which were a bright grass green and were under abnormally big eyebrows that my eyes widened at. They were on a sofa behind the one Kiara was on.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Kiara was obviously out cold and her sweat shirt lay nearby and it was held by a red haired man who was swearing as much as he was breathing in italian and english and clutched his head which had a bandage on it. A man sat next to him and was clinging to him and grinning as he said "You're so cute my little tomato, Antonio will make it better!" while trying to kiss the bandage. The cursing man was trying to hold his head and push the man away at the same time which he was doing quite well. They sat on a sofa in front of Kiara and facing her and away from the door.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Kiara's tank top had a square cut out of it over her ribcage and I saw the man treating her apply some salve and then slowly prop her up. Her head lolled as he wrapped bandages over her torso. I shook my head and realized I had been staring at the group for a while and I hid in the doorway thinking about what I should do.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Even though it was a horrid idea, I wanted to know how she was and I ran in silently. i put my back against the wall and crouched trying not to make a sound. "Don't fail me now Ranger's Apprentice." I thought and hid behind a sofa near the group.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Soon I realized I had made the wrong decision. Their words were too quiet to hear when I was this far away and if I got closer they would see me for sure. "Merde!" I swore in my head and I thought about my options, I could stay and wait to see if I got lucky, or I could try to back out and possibly get caught, or slowly approach them and calmly try to get answers that they could refuse to give or I could use the element of surprise and grab someone and demand answers.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I decided on the last one and realized that the injured one would probably be the best idea. I snuck up slowly this time, not caring quite as much if they caught me.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Of course being the ballerina I am, I had tiptoed 4 feet and promptly hit my hip on the side of a sofa. It didn't bring their attention to me, but let me tell you IT HURT!span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The pain that came from my hip caused my teeth to clench and I hissed, trying to ignore it. I approached the sofa holding the bandaged man and his clingy friend. I twirled the knife expertly in my hand and thanked my obsession with batman since it had driven me to learn how to handle a knife and a staff.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I held it out preparing to grab the man. As the clingy one released the bandaged man, I sprang out and grabbed the man. He shouted in surprise "Che cazzo!" and struggled against me.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"His shout attracted the others attentions. First the bushy eyebrow man looked surprised and dropped the cup he had been holding. The liquid spread out on the carpet and I inwardly groaned, that carpet looked really expensive. I snapped myself back to attention, I couldn't feel pity for the carpet at this current moment.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The clingy man stood shocked and took my stature and broken arm in before slowly trying to edge forward. I caught this and glared at him as I moved my eyes so that his followed mine and moved them to the knife and gave him a look that said "No Funny Business now, Ok?". The man treating Kiara just sighed and turned back to her.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The man with the glasses started to move forward and shouting " I'm the hero, I'll save you!" and that rang a bell, but it didn't matter right now, all that mattered was I needed him to back off. I glared and shouted "Indietreggiare o lui otterra!", because after all when in danger might as well not give them information about you including what language you spoke.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The man with the glasses obviously didn't know what I was saying, but he understood my tone. The clingy one flinched, understanding what I said and asked "What do you want?". I turned dragging the man with me so that I had a better view of them all and I said "Lei e ok?" and I moved my head so they understood I was talking about Kiara. The clingy one frowned and said " I don't know chica , I'm not a doctor, but she lost a lot of blood.".span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"" Don't be so dramatic-aru," the man treating Kiara said " She is fine. She has a bruised rib and a small scratch on her jaw. On instinct I relaxed and the man I was holding started to buck. "Non cosi in fretta" I said and tighten my grip.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The man with the eyebrows moved forward slowly, his hands stretched out in a universal "I mean no harm" way and he approached me as one might approach a lion. " Put down the knife, love. We don't want you to hurt yourself, No one is going to hurt you. My name is Arthur Kirkland, what's yours?".span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"My eyes widened as he said his name and it all clicked. The speech ticks, the strong french perfume, the hello kitty doll, the weapons basket, all of it, I was in Hetalia or some convention that had seriously good cosplayers.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Oh mio Dio, mi dispiace tanto," I said and switched back to english " I mean, Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!". I released the man and realizing the knife was probably under the ownership of Belarus, I dropped it like it was radioactive and backed away from it. I ran forward and dropped down next to who i realized was probably China.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I poked her quickly before he could stop me and KIara didn't respond. "Humph.. she usually responds to that." I said and poked her again.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"They stared at me like I was crazy. I had just gone from "I'm going to kill you" to "normal teenage girl" in about 10 seconds so I wasn't suprised. I looked towards China and poked him. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Can I try something?" I asked because after all he was treating her not me. He gave me a funny look before shrugging and saying " As long as it doesn't involve knives" and gave me a small amused smile.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I moved my mouth to her ear and screamed " Kiara, Leve-Toi, La France est ici et il baise L'Angleterre!". She shot up like a rocket and her eyes scanned the entire room before she pouted and crossed her arms. Then she hissed in pain and uncrossed her arms gingerly and laid back down. Then she registered each person in turn and glanced at me.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"England who couldn't understand what we were saying caught his name in the sentence and his eyes narrowed.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I gave her a look and she glanced at them then me again and her eyes showing she didn't get what I was trying to tell her without having to resort to saying it in another language. I mouthed "Japanese" and rolled my eyes and said in japanese " Korera no hitobito o yoku miru, dare ga karera wa o omoidasa nodesu ka?".span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Kiara surveyed the room again and her mouth formed a little o. I glanced at her as if to say "stay calm" and I looked around the room at what I knew were the nations of the world.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Then, of course, the man with the glasses, America shook his head and gave up trying to understand what was happening and did the only thing that occured to him. he ran full speed at who he considered the biggest threat and tackled me.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I landed on the sofa next to Spain and Romano. I fell into blackness again and the last thing I heard was China say "Not again-aru." and sigh.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>hr   
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;"Translations:p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;"strong"Che cazzo"- What the Fuckstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;"strong"Zut Alors, Mon beau visage"- Shucks...(Not sure that google translate is correct)strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;"strong"Merde"- Shitstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;"strong"Indietreggiare o lui otterra"- Back away or He will get itstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;"strong"Lei e ok"- Is she ok?strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;"strong"Non cosi in fretta"- Not so faststrong/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;"strong"Oh mio Dio, mi dispiace tanto"- Oh my God, I am so sorrystrong/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;"strong"Leve-Toi, La France est ici et il baise L'Angleterre"- Wake up France is here and he is kissing Englandstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;"strong"Korera no hitobito o yoku miru, dare ga karera wa o omoidasa nodesu ka"- Look closely at these people, who do they remind you of?strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;"Lark: Enjoy and until next time!p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p 


End file.
